


Sweetly Bound

by Harleyy



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Biting, Blindfolds, Blood Drinking, Choking, F/F, Kissing, Light Bondage, Lust, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safewords, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleyy/pseuds/Harleyy
Summary: Remilia and Sakuya's usual shenanigans.





	Sweetly Bound

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and bad, my apologies. Wanted to do something though. Enjoy.

It burned. Every small kiss placed onto the maid’s neck burned so sweetly. But she longed for more. She let out tiny moans, in attempt to keep her voice down. “Mmn~”  
The two sat on Remilia’s bed, completely forgetting about Sakuya’s current maid duties. “W-Wait, I must get back to work, when I'm finished we can–”  
Remilia leaned back to look into Sakuya’s eyes, placing a finger onto the maid’s lips. “Do you want more?” She asked softly, her eyes glowing slightly bright crimson. Sakuya nodded shyly, clenching her eyes shut in embarrassment. “Say it.”  
Sakuya tilted her face downwards a bit, cheeks flushed pink. “...I w-want more.” With a nod, Remilia continued placing small kisses onto her white skin, the lust for blood ripped at her inside. She gritted her teeth quickly, “My apologies, I can't help myself–” She grunted as her sharp fangs slid out as she bit into Sakuya’s neck. “Nng!” The maid moaned in pain, her skin snapped and a trail of crimson ran down her neck and past her collarbone. “Ahh~” She whimpered, the slight tugging of pain made her shiver in excitement.  
Remilia shivered as well, swallowing Sakuya’s sweet blood, sliding out of her skin.  
“T-Take your clothes off.” Remilia whispered. Sakuya stood up, removing her dress, followed by her boots and stockings. Her breasts bounced at the removal of her bra, which was thrown to the side, along with her panties. Completely exposed, she laid back down onto the bed. Remilia was now at her closet, rummaging around inside. She picked up a black rope and what looked like a black cloth. She came back over to her bed and flipped Sakuya over, tieing her hands together. Once Sakuya’s hands were bound, she was flipped back around, facing up, hands bound behind her back. Remilia placed the black cloth over her eyes.  
Remilia leaned down, passionately kissing the maid. The two let out small muffled moans as their lips moved perfectly in sync. The vampire pulled away, dark lust in her eyes. She hungrily glanced at Sakuya’s vulnerable breasts, and leaned down as her mouth latched onto one of her nipples. Sakuya moaned out, wiggling slightly. Her feet immediately became curved, and her toes curled in.  
Remilia bit gently at the pink bud, occasionally switching between each nipple. “Say my name.”  
“Remilia~” Sakuya whimpered, feeling weak. Her mind began to fade slowly. “Louder.”  
“R-Remilia!” Her loud moan rang out, filling the room. The vampire’s hand flew to Sakuya’s throat, grip tightening. A small choked moan left Sakuya’s mouth. “When it's too much, red is the word.” Sakuya nodded, her cheeks becoming more red. Remilia continued her nipple play on the submissive maid, receiving wiggles and choked moans in return. After a few long seeming minutes, Remilia released her grip on Sakuya, and she immediately gasped to inhale. “Haaah~”  
Grabbing her thighs, Remilia smirked, pushing them apart roughly to reveal Sakuya’s womanhood. She placed the tip if her index finger on top of her clitoris, rubbing slowly. Sakuya squirmed more, losing herself. “Mmn~!” She painted slightly, her body craving more.  
Remilia flashed an evil smirk, standing up. “Alright, get back to work~” Sakuya looked up at Remilia, face flushed. “Huh?”  
“Get back to work,” she said lowly, close to Sakuya’s face. “You better come back here later, because I'm gonna torture you until you're screaming~” And with that, Remilia turned her back and left her room.  
Sakuya sat there for a moment in silence, huffing impatiently. “I’ll remember this, milady~”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wall of text, I'll fix it later.


End file.
